Kalamazoo Symphony Orchestra
The Kalamazoo Symphony Orchestra (KSO) was founded in 1921 and is now the third largest professional orchestra in Michigan. During the 2005–2006 concert season, the orchestra played for more than 100,000 people in more than 30 concerts. The orchestra's main venue is Western Michigan University's Miller Auditorium in Kalamazoo, MI. History The orchestra played its first concert under the direction of clarinetist-volunteer Chester Z. Bronson on December 28, 1921 with only 25 musicians.. Due to the efforts of Kalamazoo Symphony Society secretary and KSO Manager Leta G. Snow, by 1928, the orchestra had grown to 75 musicians and its fourth conductor, David Mattern. In 1934, the orchestra named Dr. Herman Felber, Jr. conductor, a post he would continue to fill for 25 years. Dr. Felber oversaw the first auditions for youth soloists. During the 1940s, several outstanding soloists were featured with the orchestra, including Artur Rubinstein, Isaac Stern, and Georges Enesco. The 1959 season was the last under Dr. Felber's direction. During the 1960 season the KSO performed under 6 different guest conductors. Ultimately, Gregory Millar became the full-time resident conductor and music director. His tenure saw the introduction of many long-standing programs, including children's concerts, concerts in other locales in southwest Michigan, and the Art Center recitals by KSO musicians. The first of the popular "Starlight" summer concert series came in 1962; the concerts featured popular musicians like Louis Armstrong and were held on the roof of the Gilmore parking garage in downtown Kalamazoo. Millar's tenure was succeeded by Pierre Hetu in 1968 and Yoshimi Takeda in 1974. Maestro Takeda's 25-year tenure as Music Director and Conductor saw the KSO establish its high level of musicality. The current Music Director, Raymond Harvey, was appointed in 1999. Musicians (As of 2007) First Violins *Barry Ross, Concertmaster and Assistant Conductor *Julia Neckermann, Associate Concertmaster *Audrey Lipsey, Assistant Concertmaster *Kristin Van Ausdal *Eleanor Pifer *Andrew McCann *Tigran Shiganyan *Krishna Baraily *Ida Findiku Second Violins *Lisa Williams, Principal *Julie Evans, Assistant Principal *Nelly Shmukler-Tishko *Sarah Hedlund *Yuri Grankin *Terry Lynn Vantine *Benita Barber *Norma-Jean Forshey *Pedro Ramirez Violas *Igor Fedotov, Principal *Grace Byrd *Nora Frisk *Patricia Goodman *Diane Taylor *Tomio Anderson *Kathy Connor *Catalina Ruelas Celli *David Peshlakai, Principal *Katherine Shook, Assistant Principal *Carol Bullock Russell *Calin Muresan *Elizabeth Start *Lisa Bressler *Nola Matthews Thole *David Machavariani Basses *Charles Ingrassia, Principal *Anders Dahlberg, Assistant Principal *Michael Hovnanian *Frank R. Tramp *Ramsey Harvard *Jonathan Reed *Paul Quast *Noah Krzan Flutes *Christine Smith, Principal *Nancy Rinaldi *Colleen Matheu (and Piccolo) Oboes *Gabriel Renteria, Principal *Brad Smith (and English Horn) *Maria Schneider (and English Horn) Clarinets *Benjamin Seltzer, Principal *Frank X. Silva (and Bass) *Jonathan Holden (and E-flat) Bassoons *William Wheeler, Principal *Alan Palider *Lauren Murphy (contra) Horns *Michael Wood, Principal *Margaret Hamilton *Tamara Kosinski *Elizabeth Fairlie Judge *Jack Karsten Trumpets *Scott Thornburg, Principal *Jonathan Kretschmer *Pamela Smitter-Baker Trombones *Edward “Kip” Hickman, Principal *Richard Uren *David Becker (bass) Tuba *Robert Whaley Timpani *Mark Guthrie, Principal Percussion *Judy Moonert, Principal *Kenneth Jones *Greg Secor Harp *Evelyn Iversen, Principal Keyboard *Reiko Yamada, Principal External links *Kalamazoo Symphony Orchestra See also *Miller Auditorium Category:American orchestras Category:Michigan culture Category:Musical groups established in 1921 Category:Kalamazoo, Michigan Category:Musical groups from Michigan Category:Visitor attractions in Kalamazoo County, Michigan